Battletoads (characters)
Pimple, Rash and Zitz, also known as the Battletoads are the titular player characters in the Battletoads video game series, introduced in Battletoads in 1991. They also appeared in the short lived Battletoads cartoon and the comic strips in Nintendo Power. In video games According to the games' backstory, the Battletoads were originally human computer technicians and roommates. The trio tested the original Battletoads game by playing the game as the 'Toads in a sort of virtual reality simulation. They became suspicious of both their boss and chief game programmer Silas Volkmire and decided to investigate the office at night. Upon finding the video game unit turned on, they tested it to see if it had been tampered with. This was a trap and they were transported to another planet, permanently transformed into the 'Toads. The Dark Queen attempted to destroy the 'Toads upon their arrival, but they refused and fought their way to freedom with the assistance of Professor T. Bird, who became the 'Toads' friend and mentor. The 'Toads decided never to rest until the Dark Queen was defeated once and for all. Each Battletoad has the ability to fight enemies using street fighting like''The Parent's Guide to Video Games'' moves. They can also use various objects as weapons and pilot machines. Rash Rash (real name: Dave Shar) is the "class clown" and mascot of the 'Toads. He is an extrovert and a show-off and loves to crack jokes. Rash is the smallest of the 'Toads. He always wears his trademark sunglasses and spiked black kneepads. In early artwork he was presented wearing red armbands, but these armbands were never visible in any of the games, and by Battletoads & Double Dragon the armbands had been eliminated entirely. His profile in the arcade Super Battletoads reveals his height to be 6' 3". Rash's skin has changed in appearance once at the beginning of the series. He began with a medium shade of green, just like the other two 'Toads, and appears that way on the original box art for the Nintendo Entertainment System (with dark spots in the Sega Genesis version).Battletoads cover art - MobyGames In every game he appears in, his skin is a bright green. Rash has appeared in every Battletoads game, though not always as a playable character. He was player one's character in the original Battletoads game but was out of action in Battletoads for the Game Boy due to being kidnapped prior to the game's opening. He returned to action as player two's character in Battletoads in Battlemaniacs and continued on as a playable character in Battletoads & Double Dragon and the arcade Battletoads. Zitz Zitz (real name: Morgan Ziegler) is the ringleader of the 'Toads. He is a tactical genius and an economical fighter, preferring fighting methods that allow him to conserve his strength. Zitz has a larger build and is slightly taller than Rash. He is always seen wearing black gauntlets (the arcade Battletoads revealed his gauntlets to contain video communication hardware), spiked black kneepads and a black belt with the 'Toads' insignia on the buckle. According to his profile in the arcade Battletoads, he stands at a height of 6' 8". Zitz's skin has changed in appearance several times over the course of the series. He began with a medium shade of green, just like the other two 'Toads, and appears that way on the original box art. In the first game itself his skin was actually tan to tell him apart from Player 1 (Rash). His skin was later changed to a lighter green with hints of yellow (he appeared to be an olive-green in Battletoads in Battlemaniacs), before he was finally presented with a cool bluish-green color for his skin in Battletoads & Double Dragon and in the arcade Battletoads. Zitz has appeared in every Battletoads game, though not always as a playable character. He was player two's character in the original Battletoads game and took on the Dark Queen's army solo in Battletoads for the Game Boy. Due to a surprise ambush he was knocked unconscious and taken prisoner just prior to the beginning of Battletoads in Battlemaniacs and thus was not playable in that game. He returned to action in Battletoads & Double Dragon and the arcade Battletoads and is immediately selectable in both games. Pimple Pimple (real name: George Pie) is the muscle of the 'Toads and prefers to fight instead of talk. Pimple is the largest 'Toad. He wears spiked black kneepads and spiked black arm braces. Early artwork depicted him wearing a spiked black belt, but he was never seen wearing this belt in any of the games and later artwork eliminated the belt. According to his profile in the arcade Battletoads, he stands at a height of 7'4". Pimple's skin has changed in appearance a few times over the course of the series. He began with a medium shade of green, just like the other two 'Toads, and appears that way on the original box art. In the first game itself his skin was a darker shade of green, matching Rash but not Zitz. His skin was later changed to a light tan before finally being presented with a brown color for his skin, which is now considered his official skin color. He appears with his current color in Battletoads & Double Dragon and the arcade Battletoads arcade game. Pimple has appeared in every Battletoads game, but not always as a playable character. He was out of action in both the original Battletoads game and Battletoads for the Game Boy, having been kidnapped prior to the start of both games. His first appearance as a playable character was in Battletoads in Battlemaniacs in which he was player one's character. He continued to be a playable character in Battletoads & Double Dragon and the arcade Battletoads and is immediately selectable in both games. Reception The Battletoads have been well received, achieving an iconic status during the early 1990s.Feature: Happy New Year (January 1993) :: TurboPlay Magazine Archives In 2008, Joystiq stated they "wouldn't mind seeing one of the Battletoads in a Super Smash Bros. game."Remember that character? Smash Bros. Rejects | Joystiq That same year, they were featured in GamesRadar's article about the "game characters that time forgot" but "deserved more."Game characters that time forgot | GamesRadar In 2011, Pocket Gamer included the Battletoads among the top ten forgotten handheld video game characters, adding "these guys could have been legendary superstars featuring in mediocre CG movies today. Instead, they are consigned to limbo."Top 10 forgotten portable video game characters | Other | Pocket Gamer That same year, Complex ranked them at fifth place on the list of "really ugly good guys", adding that "even their names are ugly."Rash, Zitz and Pimple - Battletoads — 10 Really Ugly Good Guys | Complex In 2012, 411mania.com listed them among the video game "characters that need comebacks."411mania.com: Games - 411 Games Top 5 03.22.12: Top 5 Characters That Need Comebacks According to Game Revolution, "they'll be remembered as much for their loving-yet-irrational fanboys."Retro Revolution: Valentine's Day According to Computer and Video Games article "Toads V Turtles" in 1991, "There's no doubt about it - the Toads have moved into Turtle territory a big way, and seem certain to give our pizza munching heroes a serious run for their money."Computer and Video Games 120 (November 1991) In 2008, the Battletoads were dubbed the "least terrible Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles rip-off" by Topless Robot.Topless Robot - The 9 Least Terrible Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rip-Offs In 2011, Complex included their boot-to-the-face finishing move the fourth craziest video game Fatality, adding "Inventing the curb stomp LONG before Edward Norton in American History X, the Battletoads ... may have been knock-offs of the Ninja Turtles, but they definitely kicked more ass."4. Slam and Boot to Face — The 50 Craziest Video Game Fatalities | Complex In 2012, the Battletoads were ranked 81st on GamesRadar's list of top 100 "most memorable, influential, and badass protagonists in games", with a comment: "The three pushed the boundaries of good taste, destroying enemies in extreme exaggerated fashion via ultra-enlarged fists, feet, and magically sprouting ram horns, going places where the Turtles just couldn’t in games. And while their debut NES appearance was a broken mess, the Battletoads’ undeniably badass spiked kneepads, rock tunes, and don’t-give-a-darn disposition landed them a well-deserved spot on our list." See also * [[List of Battletoads characters|List of Battletoads characters]] * List of anthropomorphic animal superheroes References Category:Animal characters in video games Category:Animal superheroes Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Anthropomorphic martial artists Category:Battletoads characters Category:Fictional frogs and toads Category:Fictional programmers Category:Male characters in video games Category:Mutant characters in video games Category:Superhero teams Category:Video game characters introduced in 1991 Category:Video game protagonists Category:Fictional trios Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in television Category:Video game characters with superhuman strength